The Scientific Core is a modest unit set up to facilitate the scientific projects within the program. The services and reagents provided by the Scientific Core are purified prions, bioassays, antibodies, synthetic peptides, and neuropathologic evaluations. The bioassay part of the Scientific Core obviously overlaps with the Animal Core. Most of the projects require purified prions, bioassays, antibodies to PrP peptides, and neuropathologic evaluations at least of selected animals. Two of the projects also use synthetic peptides. To provide these services and reagents, Dr. Stephen Dearmond, a skilled neuropathologist, and Dr. Dan Serban, a talented immunologist, are needed. In addition, the skills of Ms. Hana Serban and Ms. Darlene Groth are crucial to the smooth operation of the Scientific Core and the provision of purified prions.